Teen Titans: A Falcon's Fate
by Rockin'MysteryGirl
Summary: Jump City, home of the famous Titans. Also the not so famous, Catherin A. Calloway. She is a new girl to the city, with A troubled past and powerful secrets. This is her story of friendship, adventure, and maybe even love.
1. Prolouge: A Normal Day

Authors Note: Okay everyone, this is my first story ever. I wrote a good bit for this first chapter, but I don't know if it's interesting or not. The Titans will show up in the OC's life, eventually. I do plan on shoving them in there around chapter three or four. You might read about someone with violet-blue eyes, and short violet hair in this chapter though. ;) I want to get the feel of the OC I created and how she will fit in it before I actually bring in the heavy stuff. I know alot of people and writers don't like OCs at all, but I will ask you to read this story, for criticizing perpose. I NEED constructive critizem to help me get better, but I ask that you keep away from flaming me or the story. I don't want to become reader's barbecue becouse of my first story, please. :) Anyway, I would like you to read and enjoy, thank you.

Disclaimer: Lets make this clear, I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS. None, zip, nada.

Copyrights: Teen Titans belongs to the amazing minds who created both the Comic series, and the Cartoon series.

I do own Catherin Alexis Calloway, Edward, and Cafe Stitches.

**

* * *

****Bold** - Intense, brash or serious

_Italic_ - Stressed, with meaningful expression

" _Italic_ " - Thoughts

" _**Bold** word in Italic line_ " - Brash thought

* * *

"Catherin, get this place open, **now**!"

The older woman's voice rang through the stillness of the large room.

"Yeah I'm on it!"

The usually quiet café was interrupted by the angry shrieks of Catherin's boss. The said girl had hung around the small bar lazily, not really caring about if she was going to get fired at the moment. Her mind went off in its walking trip off to only God-knows-where.

This happened very often for the teenager. Her chin would fall into the palm of her slightly rough hands and her elbow on any hard surface nearby, and she would just space out. Catherin would think of everything and nothing at the same exact moment. A very wrong thing to do when she is still at the work place, but at this time she didn't really mind, literally.

At the moment, her rare silver eyes were focused on the small stage at the far end of the building, across the many tables and empty seats. The speakers sat on opposite sides of the small circular dark wooden structure, and a lone bar stool and mic stand stood unmoved since yesterday night. The poetry readings were one of the reasons why this Catherin worked here. The words they spoke about their lives were just _amazing_ to hear. It made you feel like you weren't alone with your problems and depressions. Some of the poetry readings weren't depressing at all actually, some spoke of the goodness in people and nature. To say, this place was a holder of art. Speaking not only in the terms of poetry, but also with the delicate paintings held on the walls.

Catherin sighed in the silence of the almost empty space. Her boss had gone into the back of this café for some unknown reason, leaving the girl to her musings.

_"She interupted my space-out,"_ A small pout escaped from her delicate lips and her shoulders slumped.

_"he is right though, it's time for me to get this place running."_ Then, she seemed to smack on a smile at the thought.

Her thick brown hair flowed down to her shoulders as she stood up from her leaning position. It was feathery, her hair, it had a certian messy look that appeared styled, but as completely natural. The most Catherin did was brush it i the morning, sometimes placing it in a low ponytail to mix things up a bit. The only other noticable thing about her head, were her eyes. A silver color by what people could see. Yet, no one really noticed that her eyes absorbed the color around them. Put an orange in her face, and her eyes would have a unnatrural orange tint. Very wierd, but only a couple of people ever noticed becouse they rarely payed attention. Even her best friend Edward didn't notice until just recently.

Getting back to the cafe buisness, it was time to open up shop. Her eyes grazed over the stage one more time before silently walking over to the twin black doors and unlocking them, along with flipping the blue neon colored sighn having the tittle of the place. Café Stitches was officially open for the night.

"Now time for the customers to pour in," The sarcastic tone in her voice went against the so-called fact.

People never came in a crowd, only a handful at a time. Yet, this place had its history of people and usual customers.

Catherin had recently moved to Jump City, one of the most urban places closest to home. So, she didn't really know the history herself, but she had been told of a few famous faces starting coming here. Though, it was very rare. Catherin had made friends with almost everyone that came. She knew them and they knew her. Being open-minded had it's advantages.

"Hello Catherin."

The male voice knocked her out of her stupor. "What – Oh, Ed. What's up man?"

The slightly older male frowned at the nickname, "Its **Edward**."

She only shrugged with a small grin and looked him over quickly. He had his naturally shaggy, died black, hair. His usual clothes matched his label of Goth Skater with his black t-shirt and dark skinny jeans as she could see from behind the counter. Her eyes suddenly caught the look of his eye-liner eyes of dark blue. They only smiled at each other before Catherin turned to fix him his usual coffee.

"You are reading tonight?"

His eyes brightened at the mentioning of his poetry.

"Yeah, I got a new one for tonight, it's a surprise, so I'm not giving a preview no matter how much you beg."

The teen stuck out her tounge at his statement before she rolled her eyes at the secretiveness.

Catherin had always loved her friend's poetry. His words were real and appealed to her. Edward was her first friend when she first moved to Jump City. She started a random conversation with him as he stood in at the Grocery Store only four months ago, a week after moving to Jump City. Catherin was curious about what he was writing in his notepad and, letting her curiosity get the best of her, begged to read it. He couldn't deny her cute pleads, and was supprized when she "woo-hoo'd" at the top of her lungs when he said she could read it. She rambled and raved on abouther own writting, which lead them into a whole conversation about poetry and the like. He soon figured out that she rambled about alot of things with thier following conversations, like she would get lost in her own words. Even her hands performed a type of sign language with her comstant talking, expressing the the actions and reactions of what she was talking about.

Ed wasn't the one to really open up to people at first, but he couldn't help but be sucked into her happy moods, and it made him, and the other's that knew her, enjoy being around her.

Edward was the one who showed her around the city, and gave her an interview with the owner of Café Stitches.

They began to talk in her apartment one day, and he realized that she had no job, but living off of money that she saved up. Their equal like in poetry, and even song writing, lead to the suggestion of his favorite poetry café for a job and that the mentioning, she became like an ecstatic child. She often did that when happy, or with anything elts she was feeling. Her emotions flew from her like a birrage of fighter pilots slamming into you with full force. It didn't happen to often to say the least, since Catherin was often in a bit above mellow mood.

Ed was a good friend to Catherin, and he was one of the only, if not the _only_, friend that she had.

Being born a _'Military brat'_ didn't really have that much of a social circle. Especially with her past.

The friendship was the biggest part of her new life. Often her over emotion filled acts lead him to utter exhaustion, he liked her anyway. Many times he had asked the girl out, only for her to politely decline. He was Catherin's best friend, and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Here comes the handful Cath."

Unlike Edward, Catherin liked the use of her nickname.

The people ranged from their mid-teens to young adults as they stepped inside the dimly lit café. Their clothes ranging from a punk, emo, and goth appearance. Some walked in with small notebooks and papers; some even went in with acoustic guitars. The poets and songwriters for the night carried their things with small grins or emotionless faces. Yet, among all the familiarities, there was a older teenager, about the same age as Catherin, who walked in. Catherin only had a glimpse of her, the short violet hair of the girl were the only things noticed and it was deffinatly unfamilliar.

She was going to poke Ed in the head, asking him about the girl, but decided agianst it.

She rolled up imaginary sleeves and started taking the people's orders with a wide smile. Her mood changing from boredom/curious, to gitty in a matter of seconds, as you can tell, she is a very emotional seventeen year old. She wasn't the dark and serius type really, actually she was a bit of everything. Though she has her _very_ serious moments, Catherin is happy to be childlike. Thinking that everyone should be, just a little. She just can't see anyone having fun with life if they aren't. Being that way helps her to see things in a diffrent light than others. However, people have different opinions.

As soon as everyone sat down with their drinks and small snacks the poetry began. Catherin listened intently to the voices before her, and sucked them out of the air and into the vacuum that was her head and heart. Sometimes she got inspiration from these many voices around her for her own songs. All of them were just so real to themselves, that you couldn't help but be inspired. Edward was one of the last to read his poetry. 'The Birds' it was called, and the poem talked about just that. The love of two diffrent birds, belonging to two diffrent familias. Yet, there was a deeper meaning in it. A symbolic story about to people coming together, even though they may be diffrent, and finding a love that made them who they were.

Even so, all good things come to a pause. The time to close came and she waved all of them goodbye, most calling her by name as they left. The mysterious 'Violet Girl' however wasn't seen.

Catherin was tired now, but happy. She felt her gitty mood become lazy again as she took of her waitress apron and hung it on the wall in the back. Revealing her uniformed Café Stitches black t-shirt and worn blue jeans, covering her low top converse, which were surprisingly cheap in this city.

"Another day done and over with, finally," Her words came out in a tired huff as she walked out the building, but not before giving the owner, Stacy, a goodnight.

So now Catherin treaded tiredly home to her apartment complex only a few blocks away from her workplace. Her home in the big Jump City.

* * *

Auther's Note: Okay, I hoped you enjoyed it so far, and want to read more. I know this was kinda boring, but it will get interesting I promise. The next chapter will reveal more about who she is, and why she is in Jump City.


	2. Flashback

* * *

Authors Note: The second chapter is up! Tis chapter will tell a little about her past and how she ends up in Jump City, but not very detailed. I want to keep some of it 'shady' for suspence. :D I can tell you that Raven will be put in the next chapter! Then, hopefully, we can start getting her involved with the Teen Titans. Please review and give me a few hints on what I need to fix and all that jazz. Now read on and enjoy, thank you. :)

Disclaimer: Lets make this clear, I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS. None, zip, nada.

Copyrights: Teen Titans belongs to the amazing minds who created both the Comic series, and the Cartoon series.

I do own Catherin Alexis Calloway, Edward, and Cafe Stitches.

**

* * *

****Bold** - Intense, brash or serious

_Italic_ - Stressed, with meaningful expression

" _Italic_ " - Thoughts

" _**Bold** word in Italic line_ " - Brash thought

* * *

She took a mental note to close the curtains before diving into bed.

Her tones arm had quickly retracted over her stinging eyes as she lay in her small bed. Not really the 'good morning' she was wanting. Yet, now that she was awake, she was not going to be able to go back to bed. Catherin's legs turned to place themselves on the floor, as programmed into her daily routine. She stood weakly and practically dragged herself to the bathroom. She quickly undressed from her plaid boxer shorts and white tank top to hop in the shower. Thank God this place had warm water.

It didn't take long to scrub herself clean. Catherin was a very normal sized young woman, though she had the figure of a **very** fit young woman. Her muscles often bulged with every move she took. This wasn't because she worked out all day, but they were just _there_. She couldn't get rid of her fit body even if she tried; it was the effect of what happened to her nearly three years ago.

She got dressed in her blue and white jogging pants, and yellow top before brushing her teeth and stepping out of the bathroom for some breakfast.

Usually she would go to the café where she worked for her first meal of the day, but today she decided homemade pancakes would do the trick, or anything she could find in the fridge. She stepped over to the small fridge and started rumbling throuh it's contents while absent mindedly moving her still wet brown hair behind her ears.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Shrill ringing reached her sensitive ears, and she rushed to answer it. The voice on the other line was familiar to her, a young male that she talked to often.

Edward better have something important to say.

"Hey sleepyhead, I was wondering when you were going to answer the phone."

Ed was a very high riser, total opposite of Catherin. She was not waking up at the crack of dawn like her Father made her do when living with him. It became a habit when she lived with his constantly changing of military bases and headquarters, but old habits die hard.

"**Ed**," She stressed his nickname to show her annoyance, "Why are you calling at seven thirty in the morning?"

She could just imagine him frowning at her tone of voice. "I thought you were up already."

"Well I **was** asleep." She paused and lightly rubbed her temples, "The sun is _plotting _against me I tell you."

"You forgot to put down the curtains didn't you? I told you-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I get it smarty pants," She fumed.

Her closed fist moved to lie on her hip, exaggerating her anger, even though he couldn't see.

Ed started to laugh at her grumpy mood, "Chill Cath! I called to talk to you about your song you've been working on."

Catherin sighed and fidgeted with the end of her shirt a little before informing him about the project. Her music was a long way from becoming complete. It wasn't as great as others, but she loved it all the same. Yet, she couldn't help but admit that it wasn't her main priority in life. She never intended on becoming famous. She was just expressing herself.

"There is another thing, that girl that you had your eyes on last night."

"What are you talking about?"

"The purple haired chick that walked in Café Stitches last night, I saw you staring. There's no way. She's out of your league."

The last comment made her frown. He was just messing with her as usual. Sometimes his perverted mind got the better of him.

"I was just curious about her Edward. Have you seen her there before?"

"She comes every once and awhile, to get away from her roommates apparently."

"You know her?" She was curious to the fact that he might have another friend she hadn't been introduced to. He wasn't really the one to open up to people easy, unlike Catherin.

"Well yeah, she's a Teen Titan."

He was answered with complete silence, then a burst of laughter. Catherin fell to the floor laughing to the point where she thought she was going to cry. "Teen Titans?" She spoke through fits of laughter, "That girl, whoever she was, has got to be the cosplayer of the century!"

She might be new to the city, but that didn't mean she hadn't heard of the _legendary _Teen Titans. They were the superhero team of Jump City, and had saved the world more than once. They were to big time to be seen in that underground café and not be trampled, or to busy with crime fighting to even enter that quiet place.

Catherin remembered that her Father didn't like them very much. He thought that kids shouldn't have to risk their lives when the police and military had their jobs. He also didn't agree with the other hero's Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, ect. Her Mother on the other hand, thought that it was their decision and they were doing right by protecting the world. Catherin thought being a superhero was just cool by the sound of her Mom's comments.

The thought of her Mother made her stop laughing. Thinking about her Mother sent flaming memories to her mind. Terrifying days that she would much rather forget than remember.

Her thoughts were however, interrupted by Edward's voice.

"It's true though! She comes in but doesn't talk to anyone, but to the tender for some tea. I think."

"I didn't see her order anything." Catherin's voice came out dry. Her Mother's smiling face flashed in her head.

"Well, maybe she wasn't thirsty."

She nodded and said goodbye to Ed, telling him he was a smart ass before she hung up.

Then silence that followed engulfed her small apartment.

Catherin had only been with her mother for a few days. She had been on a year long visit with her busy Father and enjoyed it greatly. They traveled to many areas over the world when she was with him. His job required him to visit so many places, even if she was in his care. Since she was a child she rememberd staying in lavish hotels with her Father in his uniform holding her. It was fun to learn diffrent things with him, even other languages and cultures. He even tought her how to play the guitar on his short times with her.

Then, she left to stay with her Mother for a year.

The sudden flashbacks of her Mother, and the fire, sent her in a daze. The flames were so hot it felt as though she herself was on fire. The once small laboratory within her Mother's private home smelled of suffocating smoke and burning chemicals. Her parent laid out barely conscious on the destroyed marble floor. Catherin remembered picking her up in her arms, and hearing her voice telling her to run and find her Father. She died then, but Catherin only being a child went frantic and picked her Mother up, with a strength she had never felt before.

Running out of the burning home with her dead Mother in her arms was the only thing she remembered before she was stopped, by a tactical force of ten men. Yet, among those men, was a finely dressed man holding a cane.

"_You are what we have been waiting for, my dear Catherin."_

And it all went black.

Catherin was knocked out of her flashback when she heard a crunching sound nearby. Her grey eyes looked down to her left hand, where the phone was held.

It was **completely** crushed in her palm.

It appears that her super strength had a sudden uncontrolled burst, as usual.

Her eyes absorbed the color of the dark wood floor as she stared. Her silver-brown tinted eyes gazed into the kitchen's floor. Her 'powers' as you would call them kept on getting out of hand.

After that tragic night in her Mother's home, she was changed forever. The normal life of a child was taken, and in its place was this Metahuman. Catherin was the result of a biological test from a certain company, BioTech Industries. It was the company her Mother worked for, unknowingly that they were in illegal practices. She was a scientist that worked for anyone that needed one. She was hired by this company before Catherin was even born, working on 'medicine' to help the sick cancer patients. That is what she thought.

Until she was sabotaged by this company that she thought was trying to help the world.

That night, they took Catherin to their underground research facility in Iron City. It was the City Catherin's Mother lived just outside of, but she wasn't around to save her daughter. They took Catherin and placed her in isolation for what felt like weeks. Then, she was dragged out one day and strapped to a steel table and confronted by the same man that she had seen the night of the fire.

His face she would never forget. Because he was the one who was to blame for her Mother's death. They had watched Catherin since she was born, going unnoticed by both her Mother and Father for their whole lives until now.

Anger rose through the depths of her being so great, that she had launched at him with rage fuelling her every strike as she hit him. It was no sissy hits mind you. Catherin's Father was head of the Military National Defense Alliance for years, but he had to start somewhere. So he was a special optics soldier before working his way to the near top of the ladder. He taught her not only a basic run over CQC, but a specific Kickboxing style that she practiced with him often. Being the tough man he was, he wanted his daughter to be the same.

It didn't matter to her that the restraints had been broken by her own strength, she just wanted this man to suffer for what he had done, and this hate would only grow with time as she stayed trapped and experimented on. She was born with the gene that they needed, the Metahuman gene. Something that became so powerful when activated, it could be called superhero like.

These special traits lead the BioTech scientist to test on her, and eventually try to improve her powers, which they did drastically.

Catherin was succumbing to this abuse against her for a year before being saved by her Father. The days faded by in a blurr, all foggy and slammed together like a nasty car wreck. She couldn't really tell how long she was there personally, but it didn't matter as soon as her Father charged in.

He arrived during her speed test, which lead to a 100mph ratting before he burst through the base with his own troop, some old friends from his espionage days and even hired mercenaries. Her Father led the assault and took her in his arms. He saved her then, and Catherin will never forget seeing her Father crying out forgiveness for not finding her sooner.

After that she was in a daze for a while, and couldn't speak. Catherin was a broken teen and needed time to repair, which her Father gave up his job for. He moved both of them to a secluded cabin in the mountains, away from people that might want to take her away again.

Until one day, she had returned from her very early 'jog' to find a few bags backed on the floor infront of the room.

"Hey Dad, what are the bags for? Are we going on a trip?"

Catherin rememberd smiling at the idea of leaving the forest that she was getting bored of. But that was not what her Father was planning.

His face was grim as he steppe from the kitchen and into view. She had never seen him so serious, and so sad. Catherin's smile fell, and her expression became conccerned.

"Catherin, you **have** to leave."

Then, confusion set in.

"Leave? What are you talking about!"

Her voice rang out shrill, full of emotion, shock, anger, depression. All of it mixed together, everything was swirling. Her Father moved forward, took his old calused hands and placed them on her firm shoulders, and stared her dead in the eye. What he would say next would change her life agian.

"Catherin! They know your hear. You have to hide." His eyes moved to _her _bags and his stern face was placed, unmoving.

A car honk was sounded outside, but Catherin couldn't hear anything at this point. Frozen with a fear she had never known, no, she knew this fear. A kind of dread that would send the strongest man alive to tears. She just stood there, unmoving.

"I need to keep you safe, if they find you," He choked up on his own feelings, "I couldn't handle that agian." He moved to the bags and placed them in his strong arms, while an old friend of his walked through the door. His face just as serious as her old man's.

"You have to leave, I have transportation for you, part of the strike team that helped me find you."

Both exchanged a knowing look and a solemn nod before the older man took the bags and headed out the door. Catherin was still frozen in place. She was left with the only family she had left in that silent house. The only thing she had left to hold on two stood infront of her. Now, it was all being snatched away. His eyes never left her grey orbs as they stood, not making a sound, but for the deep breathes of her Father's. Catherin didn't know if she was capable of breathing anymore.

Suddenly the silence was broken.

"There is a letter in your bag, and a large amount of cash to keep you going for a while." He move to take her in his arms and practicly carried her outside into the once chilly early morning air, now it was only ice to Catherin.

"The letter will explain everything."

He placed her in sopme kind of vehicle, she didn't know what kind, it was all happening to fast. Then finnally, the door was slammed shut. Before she was startaled from her stupor by the roar of the engien, she hear her Father say something.

"I love you, my little bird."

In the present, here she was. In Jump City owning a small comfortable apartment, sitting on a lone chair in her kitchen.

Now her solid grey eyes closed, she laid her head in her hands, And cried.

* * *

Author's Note: Awwwwww poor Catherin. :( Don't worry, she will get her revenge, and so on and so forth. But your going to have to wait.


End file.
